I am your shadow
by AnnwynBeneathTheWaves
Summary: When Hisana dies, Byakuya's world also died. Rukia has hidden feelings for him. When their lives are in danger they must go into hiding. Will Rukia open up and Byakuya move on? AU
1. Bitter thoughts

**This is a story I plan on getting back to once I am through with my other fics, or atleast halfway.**

The summer moon shone and illuminated everything in the cementery, including the man standing next to a very beautiful statue of a woman.

Byakuya could still hear her frail but happy voice even if he was just looking at rock that looked like her.

"I knew you would be here"

Was the statue talking to him? no, it was her sister. Both had the same hair and eyes, exept one was alive and another dead

But only one lived in his heart

_O__ne year ago_

"Hisana, wake up"!

Light seeped into her eyes and she was forced to wake up. As Hisana woke she saw the concerned faces of her husband and sister. She also noticed her neck was wet along with her yukata. The woman sat up and found out the liquid was actually blood.

"Rukia heard you coughing and alerted me just in time before you chocked" Byakuya informed the woman

"i'll go fetch a new robe" Rukia said and walked out of the room

Hisana saw this moment with her sister gone to ask Byakuya a question that had been plaguing her mind lately.

"Do you really love me"? she asked as loud as her damaged voice could tolerate.

Byakuya married her the moment she told him she was ill. It had been very sweet of him but did he marry her out of love or pity? She had wanted to know but she held the words back, for it would of offended him

Her husband's eyes filled with curiosity and puzzlement. Byakuya took her hand into his and opened his mouth before closing it.

"You don't" the woman lowered her eyes

"You are the only woman i've ever-"

Rukia entered the room with a red yukata in hand and helped Hisana stand up

"Wake me up if you need something" She said and exited again.

Hopefully they didn't notice the blush pasted on her face the whole time

Rukia laid still, letting the moonlight illuminate her form on the futon.

_You already have a special someone _a voice inside her whispered

_But I want him so much,is it wrong just to_ think? she thought back

Rukia Kuchiki had fallen in love Byakuya when she first saw him with his arm around Hisana's. She knew it was wrong to love him for he already had a love, but sometimes she couldn't help but swoon over him when no one was watching. Her heart had shattered in a million shards when the happy couple wedded. Her smiles where forced that day, but had to look convincing or else the public would notice her jealousy or at least she told that to herself in paranoia.

Ichigo was a nice guy, and Rukia had loved him once but she couldn't devote herself to him. They had been engaged last month and she felt guilty, so guilty it took toll on her. But she was good at hiding her true emotions, drowning them in smiles and anger.

In that way, Hisana and Rukia where identical, never showing their true intentions.

"What is the point of this" she said outloud

Rukia was worried for her sister but seeing Byakuya and her was too much and avoided going near them when together. It meant staying away from Hisana when Byakuya was home from work, and sitting as far away as she could from him when Hisana was well enough to go out in public.

Rukia Kuchiki felt like shit the next day at collage. Dark circles outlined her eyes and her short hair was limp. At least her clothes looked decent

The raven haired woman pushed the door open to the auditorium and walked up the stairs up to her seat on the upper level of seats and sat down. Her cellphone vibrated in her pocket and she relucantly took it out

**Kuchiki reunion at 5:00 p.m do not be late**

Rukia groaned and almost chucked the phone down the rows of seats below. She hated meetings like that. It meant getting dressed up and get to hang around pompous asses until ungodly hours in the night. The only upside she saw was that the reunion was on friday, so she could spend saturday and sunday recovering from lack of sleep.

"Are you ok"? the girl next to her asked with big eyes

_Well, i'm in love with my dying sister's husband. Great isn't it?_

"Yeah" she nodded

The girl nodded slowly and went back to reading her book and Rukia skimmed through her messages

**edited version although this might be crappier. It's 1:00 in the morning and my brain is fried. Also, someone tell me how to cure swollen gums, I am dying!(not really)**


	2. How things change

**Whoopsy daisy! sorry for delaying with the chapter, ya know I didn't expect reviews towards this fanfiction... oh well thanks to all of you! p.s this might turn short and Hisana's sickness, by what I saw kind of seems like tuberculosis and pneumonia combined O.O Don't tell me why Rukia calls Byakuya "Kuchiki-Sama" well because shes not her brother so bah**

The reunion was cancelled since the host of the event had another reunion concerning the Kuchiki family's industries, and even if the reunion hadn't been post poned Byakuya wouldn't have been able to attend since Hisana's condition had worsened over the day.

It was dark in the couple's room but he could see that his wife was sweating profusely in her sleep. It was a side effect of the medicine she was taking even though the drug had no effect on her and that worried the stoic man greatly. What kind of virus was Hisana fighting that not even modern technology could fix? It really wasn't a surprise, because even Unohana, the doctor who saw Hisana every six week could not figure out what was wrong with the woman. Unohana was the best of what medicine could offer(according to Byakuya) and it was serious matters when even she didn't know the answer to the problem

"Kuchiki-Sama, can I come in"? said a muffled voice on the other side of the door

"Yes" Byakuya mono toned back

The door opened and Rukia came in with a face that mimicked his own, emotionless and unwavering

"I offer to watch over Hisana while you take a break" The violet eyed woman said even with the same voice

Byakuya analyzed the offer and decided to take it, he had been cooped up in the room for almost three hours and even he needed to rest. The man stood up and left the room, leaving the two sisters alone

The stoic Kuchiki left the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he was gone Rukia's mask fell and she sighed deeply, sliding down into the floor next to her sister's futon and as soon as she sat down she proceeded to hug her knees, a nervous habit.

She felt guilty about having feelings for him but there was nothing she could do about it. She forced her mind to change topics to Ichigo and instantly regretted it. Thinking about it pestered her with even more guilt. The orangette didn't deserve to be with Rukia as much as she had convinced herself that she would love him like she used to before HE had appeared. If Ichigo found about her faked affection he would surely make sure to never have contact with her again.

_Ichigo's a nice guy, but I just can't do it_

Her current thoughts where obviously causing too much trouble so the woman decided to look around the room. The place itself was very simple in nature. Sure, Byakuya could afford luxuries having the money to do so but he never had taken advantage of that. Maybe it was Hisana's preference or both of their tastes combined. All the room had was a big futon,(which Hisana was on) a lonely plant on a corner, a shoji screen like dresser and a closet. The floor was dark and bare with no carpet in sight. Even her room was fuller than that

"Rukia"?

Said person almost jumped out of her skin and realized it was her Hisana speaking

"Yes"? she replied

Something was not quite right, Her sister seemed paler than usual. To confirm her worry she touched her hand and was horrified to feel it awfully cold. Rukia flew out of the room frantically into the hall in search of Byakuya

If her prediction was right she had to find the stoic Kuchiki

_Where the hell is the man?! _She screamed internally, fear planting a seed in her stomach. Rukia suddenly remembered if Byakuya wasn't by His wife's side then he was usually at his office next door. She scrambled towards the room next door on the left and slammed the door open

"I'm sorry Kuchiki-Sama but you must come at once, Hisana needs you"! Rukia yelled

The man's grey orbs widened and like lighting he disappeared from the room. By the time Rukia got there she saw from the doorway her sister's eyes close and her hand fall from Byakuya's

Hisana Kuchiki her own blood, had just died.

**Sorry if it's short, it's two in the morning and I have to wake up to go to church and my brain decided to block this idea as well so my poor mind can't take it. Sorry for any mistakes and I will probably come back to edit and post a more decent version..**


	3. Solitude

** Very short chapter ,I promise to come back tomorrow with a decent version.**

Rukia slumped into her desk's chair, exhausted after a long day in collage. It hadn't helped that the night before had been her sister's funeral so Rukia had spent the whole time in school wearing sunglasses due to her red eyes. All the tears that she had cried where gone. She was unable to sob or make the tears flow, she was just empty

How was Byakuya taking Hisana's death? He hadn't come out of the study room except to do basic nessecities, but even then she didn't get a glimpse on him in the way. Byakuya was locked away for the whole day with no sound emerging from the room. Rukia had gone outside after school to check if his curtains where drawn but only found his window covered.

Rukia moved into a more comfortable position and without a warning sleep took over slamming her head on the hard wooden surface

(~~~)

How long had Byakuya been laying in the darkness of the study room? two hours? a whole day? He had lost count of how much time had passed since he locked himself away and laid in the cool wooden floor. As much as he would liked to, he wasn't made of stone and like any human being in his situation he cried. The tears where silent but present. He had also cursed at the heavens for taking Hisana away so soon from he had been his younger self Byakuya would of stormed out of the house and drunk the life out of him, perhaps picking fights to drown the pain. But he was older and wiser and he knew better than to do such thing.

The man knew whenever he decided to come out again into the world it would show that he had been mourning. Byakuya was positive his eyes where marked with dark circles from lack of sleep and he probably smelled awful. He wasn't ready to do so. He made up his mind to come out of his solitary confinement tomorrow, if it even was day outside the room.


	4. At 9 o'clock

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Also, the stylist at the hair salon cut my hair wrong and on top of that straightened it when it was wet! took all self control to not jump out of the chair and attack her. I hope it's not fried since all I smell is burnt hair.**

It was morning when Byakuya came out of the study room. Rukia's eyes widened when he revealed to be sporting bags under the eyes and greasy limp hair. He looked noticeably paler and a bit on the thin side, after all he had been locked in for almost a week

"Should you not be in collage"? He asked, the tones of his voice harsher than usual

Rukia shook her head "it's Sunday Byakuya-sama"

The man replied by turning towards the restroom, disappearing behind the door.

_W__ell then _she thought

She walked to the kitchen to wash the dishes from her solo breakfast, which reminded her to bring Byakuya the left overs of said thing.

The study room was closed but after trying the lock it was open. Rukia strained her ears for any footsteps geared that way. There where none she she proceeded to open the door. The room itself had more decorations than his own sleeping quarters. There was a dark wooden desk on the left corner and above it, calligraphy scrolls which where perhaps Byakuya's own. The same wood that made up the desk composed the floor. Maps of faraway places covered some portion of the wall, places Rukia could only dream about. The woman snapped out of her reverie and set the leftovers on the desk, turned only to find Byakuya staring right at her

"What are you doing in here Rukia"? he monotoned, his grey eyes piercing her purple ones

"L Left overs..f from breakfast. I imagine you are hungry" She stammered, her tongue uncooperative.

"I don't remember authorizing you to enter here"

Rukia took a minute to slow her mind and looked at him. She could see he had finally showered and was only dressed in a towel, water dripping down his body in a way that made her turn cherry red.

"I'll be on my way Byakuya-sama"! she rushed and flew out of there as fast as she could, shutting the door behind her.

(~~~)

The petite woman tried to cool her flushed face down by repeatedly dunking her head in the kitchen's sink. She fantasized about the scene that had taken moments ago, but a thought kicked her in the head.

Hisana would not approve of her actions, neither would her fiancee, Ichigo. Rukia came down from her high and hit the ground with shame. To take her mind of her sinful thoughts she stared out the kitchen window and fooled herself into being interested in the dancing leaves outside. Judging the leave's color and the intensity of the wind, it was Autumn, towards the end that is.

"Maybe I shou-"

The sound of shattering glass made it's way towards Rukia's ears. At the same time the electricity started to flicker, finally losing it's battle and dying a violent death by sparks. Heavy footsteps dragged their way towards the kitchen, followed by heavy breathing. Rukia searched the kitchen with her eyes frantically, trying to find something that would help her in self defense. Her violet orbs landed on the kitchen knives resting on the counter. Slowly she made her way towards the other side, taking hold of two blades. The footsteps stopped and Rukia turned suddenly.

It was a man, a stranger she didn't recognize. The two of them stared at each other while Rukia's grip on the knives tightened. Since she had already been spotted, there was no use in keeping silent.

Rukia let out a piercing scream and ran away towards the nearest exit. The man had longer legs so he was quicker and tackled her down. She tried screaming again but the man covered her mouth, muffling any sound that could alert Byakuya. She struggled against his grip on her arms but they wouldn't bulge. A burning sensation traveled up her stomach and ending on her hip bone.

She had been stabbed.

The adrenaline numbed some of the pain she was experiencing. Blood imediately blossomed on said part giving a warm sensation as it seeped was dark so she couldn't make out her attacker's face or any recognizable feature except that he was tall.

_THINK YOU PIECE OF TRASH!_

She went limp which threw the offender off balance. She pushed him off her and stood up knives in hand. Rukia touched the wounded area and her palm came out wet. If Byakuya hadn't come the first time she screamed what would make him do so now? She might as well get rid of the intruder, even if the world was swaying from blood loss.

Rukia stabbed in the middle of his ribs, embedding the knife deep in. He screamed but Rukia took her other knife into use and slashed the area between the neck and shoulder, burying the knife deeper than the last one. The blood that splattered her hands from above was surely coming from her attacker's mouth since the newest laceration she had made was blossoming on his own body. Rukia finally pushed the man down, and she herself followed in the same path.

The world was spinning out of control even though she could not see in the darkness save from a patch of light from the window(but that didn't illuminate the area she was in) and her head pounded. The wetness on her abdomen had spread farther.

_He never came _her mind echoed. With a small smile she was dragged underneath the black waves.


	5. Plans

**This week has been the worst ever! My hair is messed up, people ignoring me for no reason, I'm way too awkward, and bad grades. Plus I hate my German class, i'm so picking french next year.I was really pissed off in one of my classes, and since the professor allows ear buds and what not, I blasted my death metal music. Best feeling evar. Short chapter i'm _very_ SORRY. And the fic will pick up speed in the next chapter ;)**

When Byakuaya came back from an afternoon walk he was shocked to find a crime scene in the kitchen. Two bodies lay in the usually spot less white floor, which was now stained with the crimson red of blood. His heart almost came to a halt when one of the bodies was his sister in law, Rukia. Byakuya bent down and pressed for the pulse on her neck. It was barely pulsating but it was enough to keep her alive for the time being.

He reached into his pocket and dialed a number on his cell phone.

(~~~)

"Rukia, can you hear me"?

Her eyes wouldn't open but the voice that was calling her was not recognizable. It didn't sound like the soft, murmuring of her sister, or the deep voice of Byakuya.

_If you open your eyes maybe you'll know._

Rukia forced her eyelids to open and her eyeballs to focus. The voice that had been calling out belonged to Retsu Unohana, a workmate of Byakuya's. It had always intrigued Rukia the way her hair was arranged in a braid at the front instead of the back.

"Welcome back Rukia Kuchiki" Unohana said sweetly.

Without cause her abdomen flared up with a throbbing and stinging, that was when she remembered, she had been attacked and stabbed. As her eyes darted around the room, which was her own Rukia saw no sight of Byakuya.

"He went to fetch some towels" the other woman said almost as if reading her mind.

"Is the intruder...dead"?

"Luckily" Retsu replied

Rukia's eyes widened with surprise at Unohana's words. She had actually killed a human being, something the violet eyed woman would of never considered herself to be capable of, something she couldn't even phantom in the past.

The door slowly opened with Byakuya coming through with clean towels, just as Unohana had said. Happiness found her way into her heart. Perhaps he HAD come after her at all.

When both of their eyes met for a split second, he almost immediately averted his slate grey irises. That small gesture made her stomach sink a little.

"I think it would be in both of your best interests to move to another location"

Both Kuchikis looked at Retsu with puzzlement,even though Byakuya's was barely detected under his stoic mask.

Unohana continued "Think about it Kuchiki-Sama, that man that attacked Kuchiki-san was sent out to kidnap her for a ransom. Obviously, things got out of hand that resulted in Kuchiki-san wounded and him dead, but how long before they send another man that actually does the job right? What if you give them the money but she is already dead"?

_Why would anyone want to kidnap me?_ Rukia thought in her head. Byakuya was a powerful businessman but she had nothing to do with the Kuchiki corporation, nor had plans to be in the future.

"I'll send security while Rukia gets strong enough for travel and we'll take it from then on" Retsu finalized.


	6. Cherry Blossoms

**I'M ALIVEE! School has been kicking my ass -_- And...*If you don't read the manga up-to-date skip this!* Byakuya is alive! In a coma along with Kenpachi, but alive. Let's hope those mofos wake up. Yaaaayy thanksgiving break next week, maybe I can update atleast every three days. Also Lana del Rey is flawless, you can't argue that fact.**

After a week the Byakuya and Rukia packed their stuff and left the small house they lived in and acommodated in Unohana's summer house. It was very cold due to it's location in the mountains but it was for the safety of the Kuchiki's. Unohana herself accompanied them, mentioning something about needing a break.

"Who knew it would be near freezing"! Rukia muttered to herself as she wrapped her arms around her small frame as she walked around the estate after deciding to explore it on her own. Damned be Byakuya or anyone else for trying to keep her in one place. That wound that had resulted from the assassination attempt still ached but it was nothing to worry about. The woman was passing through the gardens which surprised her since things where growing at high altitude. A few things grew like flowers with heart-shaped petals and violets along with the uniform grass scattered into the mix. But the main attraction where the cherry blossom petals varied from light to dark pink. About a dozen trees of the same kin where scattered along the garden releasing a faint but pleasant fragrance. It reminded her of a certain someone...

Rukia stared at the room from the doorway ndecisively, not sure what to do. Since there was remodeling in the estate arrangements like personal quarters had to be changed. She would of never guessed that meant she would have to share a room with Mr. aloof, and the fact that there was only one futon didn't comfort Rukia. Panic washed over the small woman. That meant sleeping with Byakuya! That was wrong on so many levels, him being widowed a few days ago and Rukia engaged, it just couldn't happen. Was another futon hidden away somewhere? maybe it would magically pop from thin air. Anything but sharing a bed with _him_.

"Where are you doing"? A familiar voice said from behind

Just what she needed! It was just like when Rukia brought breakfast to Byakuya's room in their house and ended snooping arund instead. The similarity of the situations was somewhat scary.

She turned and answered respectfully.

"I was searching for another futon so we wouldn't have to share"

"I'm afraid there is not"

Rukia died a little on the inside from hearing the reply.

"Will we share"?

"No"

But there was only one place to sleep, where would Byakuya be at?

Before she could ask the man was gone from sight to who- knows- where.

Night time fell and the dreaded moment was almost upon Rukia. After bathing and changing into her pyjamas, She was a nervous mess on the inside as she made her way through the corridor and finally stopped at the shoji scrren that led into their room.

_It will be okay, calm down and take a deep breath _With a shaky in take of air, Rukia pushed the screen open and immediatly sighed in relief. There was another futon beside the one that had already been established there and Byakuya was already sleeping in it. She would have to thank which ever god that had taken pity on her in the morning. Rukia crawled towards the bed and faced the other way from the man she was in love with.


	7. Frozen Morning Chill

**Thanksgiving break!.*SPOILER ALERT FROM DA MANGA GTFO IF YOU DON'T READ IT* OMG At todays chapter! I wonder what did that zero squad guy meant by saying Unohana wasn't going to heal anymore. Hmmm is it me or does that chick that has the skeleton arms look like Nemu? If you're going wtf at the chapter tittles it's because I don't know what to name them and I don't want to leave it plain.**

Light streamed from a window that almost took up the whole wall. It had curtains so the light passed through in a soft beige color. The high altitude of the house made the cold morning air worse, making Rukia shiver in her sleep. In her semi-conscious state Rukia felt strong arms wrapping around her and bringing her closer to warmth. She nuzzled against whatever it was which produced a musky scent. Her eyelids grew heavy again and she was thrown into the sea of sleep, it's waves pulling her deeper until she drifted off.

Rukia opened her eyes after what had seemed a few minutes. She started to move but arms kept her in place and that's when she noticed she was staring at her futon. That meant she was in Byakuya Kuchiki's arms.

She froze and felt heat creeping up her face. She could either move and wake him, or fake sleep until he woke and pushed her away. She was still for minutes debating on what to do until she decided she would fake it and stay in his embrace. As Rukia lay there she noticed a scent emanating from the man next to her. It had an air of cherry blossoms to it which made her want to stay even more. Her train of thought crashed when Byakuya started to stir.

"Don't go Hisana" He whispered in her ear

A wave of sadness crashed and almost drowned Rukia. He was most likely dreaming about her and judging by his tone of voice it was not a happy dream. The woman mentally kicked herself at the thought. Of course he was going to dream about her, even Rukia herself had some dreams with her sister in it the aftermath of her death. Byakuya's arm uncoiled from her body and he turned opposite from her. Rukia took the opportunity to flee from his futon and run out of the room itself.

Her breaths turned into miniature clouds as she walked around the garden she had visited yesterday. She found a comfortable spot under a cherry blossom tree who's blossoms had a purple-like tint to it. Rukia regretted the decision when her bottom started to freeze upon sitting on the dew drenched grass. Not only that but her wound started to ache from the cold which made sitting uncomfortable.

_At least it's better than being cooped up inside all day._

"Hello Kuchiki-san"

Unohana suddenly appeared in front of Rukia which spooked her a little. The doctor's hair was in a single braid down her back and it was a different sight compared to the odd braid that covered the front of her body. She wore a simple blue dress with a black coat over to ward off the mountain air.

"Hello Unohana-sensei'' Rukia replied politely

"May I join you"? Unohana requested with her trademark perpetual smile

"Of course"!

Rukia wasn't refusing but if she did the violet-eyed woman sensed something that was definitely not good could take place. Unohana just seemed like the type of person that was all simles on the outside but held a dark interior that would be better off unseen.

The medic gracefully knelt and sat down next to the petite woman.

"The cold weather makes that incision hurt doesn't it? I suggest covering up more in the area" She said as she analyzed Rukia's outfit that consisted of a heavy, loose, green dress and nothing more.

"Thank you for the advice" The girl nodded her head which made her hair escape the scrunchie that held it in place. Unohana smiled in return.

After some moments of silence Unohana finally broke the ice.

"You love him don't you"?

Of course she knew, the woman was like a seer that knew everybody's story maybe even at a glance.

Rukia just nodded in defeat.

"Anyone could see the doe eyes you make at Kuchiki-sama" Unohana continued

"I don't know what I could do about it, he is still hung up on Hisana's loss"

Rukia almost screamed at how stupid and insensitive she had made the comment sound.

"Give him time to heal, a loved one's death, your wife's nonetheless weighs down the heart heavily. Besides, you need to heal too and consider if you really want to spend your eternity with that Kurosaki boy" Unohana recommended

_Ichigo..._

It reminded her that she was not only hurting herself, but another person who was innocent too.

Rukia had a long way to go before she could regain her strenght and dig herself out of the mess she was deep into.

**Guys thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews! I am usually not awake when they pour in but thank you anyways! Also... Check out this amazing band called Faith and the Muse! I recommend Boudiccea and Battle hymn. I think you'll like them if you like medieval flair to your music like moi ^^ I hope you appreciate me typing this up to 1:39 in the morning for you guys -_-**


	8. In the moonlight

**Happy new year's! I have a block that's why i'm updating so slowly. I'm trying BUT NOTHING IS WORKING! *eye twitch* The action is slow I know but give it some time. Enjoy my half assed attempt of a chapter.**

Rukia left the spot with a determination she hadn't felt in years. She was going to muster the courage to confess her love to the man himself and break off the engagement between Ichigo and her. Her cellphone had been confiscated for security reasons so the carrot top would have to wait, but Byakuya was easily at her reach. But when would she tell him? today? tomorrow? a week? perhaps a decade from now?

She went inside to ponder for the right answer.

The night had turned white by a sudden snowfall that covered everything. The cherry blossoms stood unaffected by the chill and continued their display of beauty in the moonlight. Byakuya walked through the fragrant trees unbothered by the weather. Walking in the evenings and late at night helped Byakuya think. He was slightly annoyed on how the snow crunched with every step he took but it was something the man could ignore. He stopped at the "shade" of a tree with a purple hue to it when he heard something

_crunch crunch_

Byakuya turned around and found nothing but the trunk of the tree

_crunch crunch crunch_

nothing on either right, or left of him

A shadow elongated by the moonlight stopped directly in front of Byakuya and continued moving. It was a lithe figure dancing in the snow with some snow splattering it's surroundings

_Hisana?_

The hypothesis was disproven when the figure and Byakuya made eye contact. Those eyes where the purple irises of Rukia Kuchiki not the soft lavender of his deseased wife.

Rukia's eyes widened even more than usual at seeing him. She immediately stopped any movement and lowered her gaze respectfully.

"I thought you would be asleep this late into the night" He said without any emotion

"I couldn't sleep" Rukia replied. Her statement was contradicted when a yawn overtook her.

"Join me for a walk if you wish"

The duo walked in silence over the path that would of been visible if the snow hadn't devoured it. A slight breeze blew softly which sent some of the petals on the trees dancing.

"It's very beautiful tonight" Rukia commented and yawned again.

Byakuya said nothing.

Some minutes passed and he realized that he was walking alone since his companion was asleep on the snow. And she had said sleep was not coming to her Byakuya thought

The way his sister in law laid on the ground was parallel to the way when Hisana was found unconscious outside in the patio of their house after her first coughing fit. The flashback almost hurt but he picked up Rukia nonetheless. The cold made her snuggle against him. Byakuya should of not carried her bridal style and fireman lifted her instead but he protested against it. No harm would come from this action so why bother?

Byakuya made his way inside with Rukia in his arms.


	9. Sleep

**Oof this week has been emotionally draining, and I got put into Rukia's situation too so gurl I have some experience to write this shiznit. Anybody else but me out there that thinks Fridays are not that good? weekend is good but Friday is disaster day. Anyways enjoy this chappie and there will be some or a lot of OOC. Thank you for thy reviews 'u'**

Rukia hadn't been affected by the cold last night but Byakuya had the opposite effect. The stoic man was reduced to a zombie that barely moved.

"You shouldn't have contact with him" Unohana had warned earlier followed with a stern look if she should do other wise. That meant sleeping in Unohana's room where the futons where separated by a shoji screen. Rukia noted that the birth of dawn was much colder without Byakuya and she yearned for his company.

The two women sat together for dinner at dusk. The conversations between dishes ranged from the weather to whether Inoue should really follow the path into becoming a chef. That comment made Unohana and Rukia giggle quietly in between bites. A thought popped into the Kuchiki's mind, she revised it over and over and spat it out.

"When will I be able to return to my room"?

"You mean be able to return to him? in a week"

Rukia's cheeks grew hot and her face turned red. She took sudden interest in the udon on her plate and nibbled at it with her chopsticks.

"What about going back home"? she tried again

"Whenever there is no danger of the two of you being assassinated which could vary for one month or a year"

Rukia stopped playing with her food and stared at Unohana in disbelief

A year! the move from the small house they had been living to Unohana's estate had been very sudden and to a stranger's eyes it was suspicious to disappear overnight without a trace. Maybe rumors had already conjured at her school and her cellphone that had been confiscated was overflowing with messages from Ichigo and others wondering why she had vanished from the surface of the earth.

"If you excuse me" the older woman rose from the cushion "I have errands to run around the house, good afternoon Kuchiki-San"

With a quick bow they took separate ways and Rukia exited the dining room with a destiny in mind.

She was going to pay Byakuya a visit.

It took her some time for her brain to re-trace the path to their room but when she arrived at the door the cluster of butterflies that had been forming in her stomach had turned into a colony and her heart beat like a war drum. She was taking the risk of getting sick too but she hadn't seen him in a week.

_Breathe Rukia _

She closed her eyes and slowly pushed the door open as quietly as the wood was able to without creaking and that resulted in the agonizing wait of watching the hallway and making sure the resident in the room didn't wake. When the space was wide enough to be able to slip through Rukia stealthily slid and repeated the process of shutting the old door.

Rukia had never seen Byakuya asleep. Without the deadpan expression he looked more peaceful even if he did look a sickly pale. She tiptoed closer and kneeled beside the futon. A grey iris met her purple one and Rukia's heart stopped.

_ He's awake! I've been caught! _her mind screamed.

"What are you doing here"? he asked. There was no harshness or steel behind his tone, infact he spoke like a normal human being with feelings and she didn't know if it was the illness or sleep trying to reclaim him.

"I came here to check on you" Rukia said, a convincing lie. "Unohana sent me" She added.

"Stay" he said, with a bit more ice.

His hand landed on her head and stroked the shiny black hair running his long fingers thoroughly. All the woman could do is sit very still, unsure what to do.

"You should visit more often, it gets lonely and it's just me alone and no one else"

His hand fell at his side and sleep consumed Byakuya once more.

**Yaaaay! it is finished! I wanted to post this on Byakuya's birthday but school said no but I bring you this update! this fic will have... whatever chapters it needs even if it's 500(not really) Also, give me advice to handle a boy that shows you hints of liking back but goes Byakuya at you at times. PLEASE DO. It's almost 10 chapters yay once more.**


	10. Author's note that will be deleted soon!

I'm deleting this note cause' apparently it's against the rules to have author's note? whatever. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN 4 MONTHS! My life has been shit(school is over so it's all better) and it's summer so i'll update frequently? I hope. A chapter is on the works and it's a flashback with a surprise at the end and it'll be longer than usual to compensate for my absence! :)

Oh my gods that six-pack workout video made my legs jelly. I'm going to wake up sore!

See you someday this week!or somewhere this month...

_and the byakuya -like- boy I told you guys about ended up ignoring me so screw him._


End file.
